This is how it should be
by DeceptionsDance
Summary: Hermiones in the common room when Harry has nightmare. Of course Hermione being Hermione takes care of Harry. When Harry has something to confess to her. And Hermione to him. hmm wonder what that could be. R&r please this is my first fanfic ever guys :-D


Hermione looked up from the book she was reading in the common room to peer over at Harry only to see him sleeping. She smiled at herself happy that Harry was getting at least one night of rest without being plagued by nightmares.

Returning to her book, Hermione soon heard a silentl scream, quickly looking up she saw Harry thrashing around and screaming seemingly still asleep. As Hermione saw this, hurt flashed through her, she hated seeing Harry like this and thanked Merlin that they were the only ones in the common room. Hermione quickly get up as her protective side came out. Kneeling down in front Harry, Hermione started stroking his hair and whisperings words of comfort. But Harry kept wailing and screaming ''NO!''. Hermione's heart wrenched at this as she wondered what he as dreaming of when suddenly Harry started crying and screaming even louder ''NO…U C-CANT TAKE HER PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD! Please…'' Harry had brokenly whispered the last part. Hermione thinking he was talking of his mother started whispering even more ''Harry….ssh its ok im here. Harry please wake up!''

When suddenly Hermione got the feeling of being crushed and a wetness sliding down her shoulder, soon coming out her shock Hermione realized that Harry was clutching at her as if his life depended on it and crying uncontrollably on her shoulder. Breathing a sigh of relief that Harry had finally awoken, Hermione started stroking Harry's back and hair while saying ''harry its ok everyone is alright. Harry shh im here….im here.'' About 30 minutes later Harry had calmed down considerably and started talking hurriedly ''Hermione pleased don't leave me …….please don't leave me, please!''

Hermione's heart hurt considerably at Harry's rare show of vulnerability and said ''Harry im not going anywhere Harry I promise. I'll always be here Harry whenever you need me Harry….always!'' Harry hearing this looked Hermione in the eye and said ''Hermione Jane Granger…I love you so much…I didn't know how to tell you but Im so totally and completely in love with you….please, please say you love me back.'' At that moment Hermiones heart swelled and she wore a smile so bright that Voldermort would've called out for mercy had he been there, and said ''Harry James Potter I love you so much to……but are sure your not just saying that because of your nightmare?'' It had pained Hermione to say this because she feared the answer would be the one that she feared the most. Harry just stared at her for few minutes as if she had grown to heads and practically screamed at her

''Hermione you're my sun in the dark, you're the ying to my yang, the flower to my garden, and the key to my heart . And I love you so much it hurts!'' cried Harry in triumph at his speech . Hermione felt that her heart would explode from jubilation and said in a whisper ''I love you.'' Harry's smile was brighter than the Sun when he finally kissed Hermione. After their love-sealing kiss Hemione noticed the bags under Harry's eyes and said in a all to known matter-of-fact Hermione voice "Harry please go upstairs to get some rest…school starts early tomorrow.'' Harry still lying on top of Hermione and clutching at her like a mad man looked at her with so much love and devotion and said "Miss granger im completely comfortable were I am." Hermione sighing, in defeat a the look of stubborn defiance in Hary's eyes, whispered 'fine..but please get some rest.''

Hermione trying to get Harry to sleep started humming a soft lullaby to Harry who quickly fell asleep. Hermione smiled at the man lying on top of her with his faced buried in her neck and thought to herself _"This is how it should be." _Before falling asleep herself with a small smile on her face.

That was how the whole Gryffindor house found them , both with smiles on their peaceful faces and Harry still clutching Hermione as if she would've left, while Ron just had a goofy grin on his face and thought ''_About bloody time….hmmph and the call me hardheaded the nerve haha.''_ and walked off laughing out loud to himself.

* * *

**okie dokie guys this is my first story ever please r&r constructive criticism welcomed and invited :-D**


End file.
